


Just Doing Her a Favor

by tptigger



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis's Taser, Darcy/Taser, Gen, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tptigger/pseuds/tptigger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Clint want to be sure Darcy's date knows exactly what he's getting himself into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Doing Her a Favor

"Hi, Fred," Darcy said, bouncing into the common living room where JARVIS had informed her that her date was waiting.

"Hey, Darcy, did you remember to get your taser out of the charger?" Clint asked, barely looking up from the magazine he was leafing through.

"Oops, be right back." Darcy bounced out of the room again.

"She'll be quick," Clint said, smiling at Fred.

"Is this the part where you threaten me if I hurt her?"

Clint snorted. "She took _Thor_ down with a taser, she doesn't need me."

"And that was the off-the-shelf model, not the one Tony designed for her," Steve said as he walked in, munching on an apple.

"Well, I didn't think I'd mention the agreement to hide bodies, no questions asked," Clint said.

Steve looked up at Fred, who was staring at him in something like awe. "I doubt she'll need it. I'm sure this young man will be treating Darcy with the respect she deserves, so her taser will stay safely in her purse."

Fred gulped. Visibly.

"Isn't that right?" Steve asked.

"Yes, sir."

Darcy bounced in the room. "Sorry about that." She took Fred's hand.

"Have fun, kids," Steve said, picking up a book on the coffee table.

Fred followed Darcy into the elevator.

"I think you might have scared him sirs," JARVIS said after the doors closed.

Steve snorted. "If he's threatened by strong women, he has no business dating Darcy."

"And he wouldn't last ten seconds around here," Clint added.

"Just doing her a favor," Steve said, opening his book.

"If you say so, sirs," JARVIS said.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I like that the Avengers (in fanon) are protective of Darcy, but I think she was feeling frustrated that they seem to think she can't handle ordinary threats.


End file.
